A Blue Christmas in a Sand Village Bar
by Kasablanca's Amontillado
Summary: Deidara gets dragged to bar with a few buddies on Christmas day. He has no family, and neither do his friends, so why not just have some fun on Christmas? However, he never expected what happened. Rated T for Hidan's language.


_**Blue Christmas**_

_**Song fic: **__The song is being from Elvis Presley's version of the song, but don't worry, Sasori doesn't sing it that way…he sings it more like from the movie where Santa tries to take a holiday from Christmas…you've all seen the movie! The one with the Miser Brothers! See, you have seen that movie!! Hahahaha! This is a shonen-ai story, so it's guy-on-guy story, but I tried to be as…fluffy as possible due to the Christmas holiday. Some of this story line crosses over from an episode of D-Gray Man, but it's not really a cross-over. I don't own Naruto, in any way shape or form. This involves Deidara, Kisame, Chiyo, her brother, Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori. :3_

* * *

Sasori sat staring blankly at the empty pub as the two owners were dressing him up all pretty for tonight. The Sand Village had little water reserves, and were currently going through a famine, and, to forget the pains of life, the two bar owners made Sasori; a doll that would sing for them. He sang every night when the pub opened. He would sing for hours on end and not feel any ounce of tiredness. He sang right from the time it opened, to the time it closed. No one talked to him, and he talked to no one else…other than the bar owners.

"Alright Sasori, tonight is for Christmas, so make the song about the holiday." The female bar owner, an elderly woman named Chiyo, said to him sweetly.

"A nice, pretty song, like the way we're dressing you." The male bar owner, Chiyo's brother (A/N: I forget his name), added kindly.

Sasori blinked and looked down at himself. He was being adorned in pastel blue colors of lace fabric, some of his puppet-ized chest showing. The blues made him feel lonely, but the holly pieces that were adorned for the collar, and sleeve ends would undoubtedly be itchy if he could feel it. He opened his mouth to ask about the blue colors, but both Chiyo and her brother both shushed him.

"Save your voice for tonight!" Chiyo insisted and gave him a placid kiss on the cheek. Sasori looked down at the floorboards of the stage, and nodded his head, but decided it would be better to not speak.

* * *

"I'll kill you all, un." Deidara growled as Kisame and Hidan dragged him into the bar, but he was smiling happily, anyway.

"I'm sure you'll like this one; it has drinks you can drink too!" Kisame encouraged as Hidan got them a table by the stage.

"What's with the stage, un?"

"How the hell should I fucking know?" Hidan immediately retorted, but with a wide grin of holiday spirit. Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes at the two as Kisame ordered a round of drinks. Their waiter returned and asked if he could join them. "Sure, fucktard! Merry shitting Chirstmas!" Hidan greeted with a welcoming grin. The tall, pale man smiled and sat down next to Kisame. "What's your name? I'm Hidan, said Blue guy is Kisame, and the blondie is Deidara." Hidan introduced happily.

"I'm Itachi. I'm actually here in a holiday." He said with a bit of a sheepish smile. This type of barely noticeable expression was acceptable due to the fact he vacationed in a struggling country. "But I took a job here because of what's about to start." He said and pointed to the stage, as the poor excuse as a stage curtain rose and revealed a beautiful figure sitting on a stool, in perfect posture.

"Who is that, un?"

"That puppet is Sasori. He was constructed to help the people forget about their daily troubles." Itachi explained. Deidara looked at Itachi, perplexed.

"How does a puppet—"

And he was cut off by the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. This sound started as the brown eyes of Sasori's closed, his mouth opened, and the song began. It's notes were perfect, as each word was pronounced with the soul a puppet was not supposed to posses.

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmastree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

_I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,__  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas_

Deidara's mouth dropped open as the song came to a close. The puppet's eyes opened again, revealing the actual soul behind the puppet. A soul was embedded there, in that doll shell, and the only way it was let out was by song. Even though the puppet spoke to everyone, his eyes rested on Deidara.

"Any requests?"

Deidara's hand immediately flew to the air as he yelled out "All Alone Beneath the Mistletoe!" and there were drunken yells in agreement. Sasori blinked twice then closed his soulful eyes and began the song.

_January started off the year so fine_

_In February we exchanged a Valentine._

_And now I'm all alone beneath the mistletoe, _

_It's Christmas and I'm crying again…_

As the song continued, Deidara could almost see tears going down Sasori's eyes, but, he knew it was impossible. Sasori was a lifeless puppet. He didn't have a soul and he didn't have a heart, let alone tears to cry…right?

* * *

"Now Sasori, make sure you clean all the tables. Me and you uncle here have to go talk to Kazekage-sama." Chiyo told the puppet before they left; they had to close the bar early due to a few people getting to rowdy and nearly storming the stage to strip the puppet.

"Yes, Chiyo-baa-sensei." Sasori said calmly as he closed the bar door, but didn't lock it. He could defend himself, and plus he liked to lock up last either way. He was washing a table with a concoction of vinegar and tar (since water was scarce) when the bar door opened. Sasori blinked and turned on his heels to face Deidara. "You're the blond from tonight…" he observed with a blank stare.

"Un. And you're the puppet that stole my attention." Deidara said. Sasori smiled, and Deidara could tell it wasn't just a doll's smile; it was a ghost of a smile of someone. Someone who had existed. Someone who had once lived as a normal human. "Oh my God…" he breathed as he approached Sasori. "You…aren't just a puppet, are you?" he questioned with a look of shock.

"You're the first to notice that much into detail." Sasori said as he sat down at a table. "Chiyo, the bar owner, is my grandmother…they needed something to help them forget their pain…and I volunteered to become a puppet…I needed to forget my pain, as well." He openly said to Deidara.

"But you haven't, un. It's why you started with singing that sad song, right?" Deidara asked, releasing these things along the way. Sasori nodded in confirmation.

"Not long ago…my parents were stolen from me. Not by the natural calamities that are attacking this country, but by strangers. Complete strangers…they were murdered...a-and I saw it..." his voice cracked in the stutter of his sentence. Sasori's entire frame racked with sadness, as dry sobs came from his throat. Deidara's heart itself weakened at seeing the puppet. He knew Sasori couldn't really cry, but hearing him sob was enough for Deidara to know it was real sadness. He walked over to Sasori and hugged the shorter puppet against his chest. He let Sasori sob against him for as long as the puppet needed.

"Why don't you come with me, un?" he asked, and Sasori looked up at him, looking curious. "C'mon, I'm sure you've been here too long, and it's the least I can do for the pretty songs you sang." He persuaded. Then Sasori smiled again, but this smile didn't seem like a ghost. It seemed like everything in the world had just fitted into place for the puppet. He nodded, then blinked.

"Let me finish cleaning first."

"Un?"

"They won't be suspicious if they come back and the place is…clean." He explained. Deidara smiled, his new puppet was smart. Yay.

He let Sasori finish cleaning and lock up the bar, Deidara waited patiently outside until Sasori joined him at the side. Deidara wrapped his arm around Sasori's shoulders and they started on their way. Along the way, the wind blew sand at them, causing it to get into Sasori's joints, making it difficult for him to walk. Deidara took the opportunity (happily) to carry his puppet. As they continued along, Deidara whispered to Sasori,

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas to all those on FF. If anyone really feels the need to, please, draw a photo from this story and send it to me on my dA account

Link-- .com/

Has anyone noticed that almost everyone on FF has a dA account? Well anyway, it would also be nice for someone to review this story too.

Duke: You really suck, but, I'll tell you something nice…

Me: Really?

Duke: Yeah…you have a..talent for use of lyrics.

Me: Well, it's kind of useless, but thank you!

Duke: You're welcome.

Duke, Kiro, Me, and all of my other OCs: Merry Christmas FF!


End file.
